The Seven Goddesses
by revenge100802
Summary: Sky, Stars, Earth, Nature, Snow, Water and ... PAPER! those are the elements of our 7 goddesses. Which Goddess/es do we start with? Celestial goddess Lucy, Earth goddess Rachel ( OC ) and nature goddess Michelle. I will update whenever I can. Future Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Rowen, Gruvia, Ocx?, Michellex? And Yukinox?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the celestial goddess

To the people who have read the chapter 4 of my story marry you, you would have known that im making a new story right? well here it is. The pairings are: NaLu, GaLe, RoWen, OCxSting, Michellex(tell me in the reviews pls.), Gruvia , Yukinox(again tell me in the reviews. i think it should be rogue though. or my OC and yukino can swap.) Soo anyways, Introducing the Celestial Goddess!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail!

OoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Lucy's POV

"La La La La La" I said as my little 10 year old figure skips through the mansion. Rachel, my twin sister, is training with all the myths that relate to earth. Soooo, she is learning stuff like Earth dragon slaying, Earth god slaying, Earth fairy slaying and soo on. Me? i'm training with all the myths that relate to the stars and anything celestial. Rachel is the Earth Goddess while I, Lucy Heartfilia is the Celestial Goddess. I have all the Celestial gate keys, no, I can summon all of the gate keys in the whole universe. including dragons and stuff. I also have an older sister. She is older by two years so she is twelve. Her name is Michelle. She is the Nature Goddess. She is also training but all the Goddesses' training starts at 5 years old and ends at 15 years old so like basically, Michelle is done after 3 years.

How we knew we were goddesses perhaps? Well, Our mother, Layla, said she had a dream about seeing all the seven Goddesses so she believed it. In the dream, the Gods from above showed her what all the seven goddesses would look like in her first encounter with them. So she knows what all the Goddesses look like. The dream said to not tell anyone about what they looked like. So she didn't. And that's how she knew we were goddesses.

Now, why am I skipping in the mansion when I am supposed to be training?

Well, let's just say that we persuaded our parents to rest in the Heartfilia woods for 3 days. BUT! Mom has to come with us. Soo, we are currently packing our stuff right now. Stuff that will last for 3 days. At last, we finished packing. we also have some extra clothes with us just in case. All of our stuff are in a backpack which, surprisingly, wasn't as heavy as i thought it would be. So we walked in the forest and after a while, we saw a beautiful scenery upon us. there was quite a small waterfall, a small river and we're surrounded ny trees. Michelle grew some daisies on the way here so we won't get lost. Wait, I forgot to tell you, Mom is an elemental dragon slayer. Rachel made a house out of rocks with furniture that is either rocks or plants (Thanks to Michelle.). and I took care of the lighting. While we were making the house, Mom Made a hot spring. Michelle put trees around it when she finished her job. so when we all finished what we were doing, we all took a hot spring bath. But before that, we hanged our backpacks near the surrrounding trees.

After our 1-hour hot spring bath, we all covered ourselves in an element and changed our clothes. We hanged our wet clothes in the clothesline that Michelle made ( it has a waterproof plant roof.). Then we went in our soft plant hammocks inside the rock house. i clapped my hands twice and all the lights went out. I went to sleep but not without saying Good night.

Michelle's POV

The sun shined and I was the first one to wake up. I planted a tree that produces different types of fruit and made it grow quickly with my magic. I put all the fruits in the table and I made 4 hammocks outside. with my dragon-like ears, I heard everyone shuffle in their beds and yawn in sync. Everyone went downstairs and I went inside the house. i said "Breakfast~~" in a sing song voice. We all ate our food while chatting and laughing.

Then suddenly, we all heard someone crying. We all went outside to look at Him/Her. Rachel said "found her!" so we all rushed to where she was and the one who was crying was a girl. Mom said "She is the Sky Goddess."

.

.

.

.

"WHAAT?" we 3 all said in unison. The girl started to speak "Hi my name is Wendy Marvell and that probably made sense because i was raised by a dragon in the past 2 years. My dragon disapperared and I am currently 7 years old."

Lucy's POV .

Ah, OK then. " Very well you still need training soo i will call up every key i have that relates to the Sky." I looked up to my mom and asked " Can she train here and can we visit her everyday?" she said "Okay then." We all introduced ourselves and after the introduction, Rachel and Michelle went for a walk. But not after Michelle added a hammock inside and outside. She also made the tree bear fruit Every morning. I called Virgo and asked if she has some clothes that will fit for Wendy. She popped to the spirit world and back to earthland and gave quite a handful of clothes. I gave them to Wendy. she said " Thank you Lucy-san" I said " You're welcome. No need for honorifics ok?" she said " Okay Lucy." I smiled after that. i taught Wendy that if she goes to the Hot springs keep her clothes on and while changing, surround yourself with your element. I also told her to hang them in the clothesline. I also told her that she can live in the rock house. i smiled when she thanked me. Soooo, while waiting for my sisters i watched wendy as she trains.

After quite a while, I sensed Wendy's Magical aura increase. i smiled because her training is going well. Very well. Then i heard and smelt that Rachel and Michelle came back. I looked at them and saw them holding 4 quite huge eggs. they called for mom who was inside the house, and mom rushed outside and saw the eggs. She smiled She gave one to me, Wendy, Rachel and Michelle. i looked at mom weirdly.

Layla's POV

Kyaa! they are going to be soo surprised when i tell them this. They all looked at me weirdly. i chuckled. then I said "Those eggs will hatch and turn into cat-like creatures called Exceeds. They will be your Companion once they get born. You also get to name them." I looked at them. They had surprised faces. I told you so. Then, after a while, Their Faces lit up. I bet they are thinking for names.

Rachel's POV

OMG! What could I name her or him? hmmmm... er... Pebbles? Rocky? Cutie? i dunno. i will name her or him when it is born

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

Soooooo Wendy is the Sky goddess eh? oh i forgot to tell you, all the goddesses will have an exceed that knows aera, Faire, Dracoi, Merma and Requip: the goddess. Aera: angel wings. Faire: Fairy wings. Dracoi: Dragon wings. Merma: mermaid tail and Requip the goddess grants you the power to turn into Goddess armor and all the other armor. All the Goddesses know Requip: The Goddess aswell.

Rachel is my OC, i dunno if there is really Faire, Dracoi,Merma and Requip: the goddess. i just made up the magic in my mind. guys, Review names for Lucy, Michelle, and Rachel's exceeds please.

i will try to update whenever i can and for now, BYE!

~Revenge100802


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The...Water and Snow Goddess?

Revenge: Okay. So i am back! Here is the next Chapter of the Seven Goddesses! Thank you for the suggestions xXx Tigerblade xxx. I will use some of the names there! Now On with the story! And! ACTION!

OoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Normal POV

While they were all busy thinking about names, Wendy thought of a beautiful name for her exceed. She smiled She said "I'm naming mine Carla if it is a girl! And Charles for a boy!" . Then, she continued her training.

They all sighed. Lucy's face lit up. "I'm naming mine Estelle! If it is a girl. if it is a boy, Then Sirius!" Lucy then started meditating for raising her magic.

Michelle had a light bulb over her head. "Ooh! i know! I'll name mine either Daisy or Calantha If it is a girl. Then, Nalin for a boy!" Then she smiled. She went near the waterfall and practiced a spell.

Rachel had a tick mark on top of her head. "How Come you guys are so good at naming!" Then, She stopped and stared at her gorgeous mother's necklace. " OH! i'll Name mine Ruby, Sapphire or Ophira if it's a girl. If it's a boy, Eben!" Everyone sweatdropped at Rachel's huge mood swings.

"Can I call Wendy my sister?" Lucy asked Layla. Layla said "It's Wendy's decision." Wendy stopped with her training and looked at Everyone. "You guys can call me sister or daughter. It's okay." She said while flashing a Beautiful smile at their way.

Everybody put their exceed eggs inside their (now big) rock house. The house was now 3 storeys high thanks to Rachel.

Then, There was a shuffling noise.

Everyone turned their heads to look. Everyone crept closer and they Heard a "Juvia-chan stop moving or else they will see us." and then a "Juvia can't help it Yukino-chan." Then, 'Yukino-chan' and 'Juvia-chan' looked up just to see everyone staring at them. 'Yukino-chan' said "Ah. Sorry. My name is Yukino Aguria and this is Juvia Lockser." Yukino said while pointing to herself and Juvia. Then, Layla spoke up "How old are you? have you been trained by anything yet?" Juvia said" Well, Juvia was trained by a Water Mermaid when i was 5. Then, a water dragon trained me at 8. And now, Juvia and Yukino-chan are 10.

Yukino-chan was trained by a snow fairy at 5. And she was trained by a snow/ice dragon. the creatures that trained us keep on saying that Juvia and Yukino-chan are Goddesses. " Layla said "Well, that is right. You guys are goddesses. Snow is yukino's element while Water is Juvia's element." Yukino said "We've got nowhere to live." "You guys can live in that rock house with Wendy and sometimes us. That's okay right guys?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone introduced themselves with a proper introduction.

Juvia said "So all of you guys are Goddesses? and Layla-san is the elemental dragon slayer?" They all nodded. Layla said "You guys can call me Mom. I think you guys would like to call each other sister, right?" They all nodded.

Rachel's POV

What's up with all these nodding? Well anyways i'm gonna teach Yukino the stuff about the hot springs and stuff. Michelle is Teaching Juvia the stuff. I said in a cheerful voice "Okay Yuki. Can I call you Yuki?" she nodded. "So here is the Hot springs. you Don't have to take off yuor clothes okay? I think Lucy is coming here to give some clothes to you and Juvia." As if on cue, Lucy came here saying "here are your clothes ok?" then she went back Meditating. "okay, You can wash your clothes over that mini waterfall there and dry it there in the Clothes line that Michelle made. Michelle will make you guys your bed in the Rock house. If you guys are hungry, Get some fruit from the tree there ok?" I said while pointing here and there. After I finished explaining all the stuff, They started training with their specific dragons that Lucy summoned. They punched trees and I saw another 2 exceed Eggs falling. They caught it and mom explained what they were. Their faces lit up and I giggled. They put their eggs in the same spot we put them in the rock house.

A couple of minutes came and i got bored so I decided to practice my magic. After an hour of that, I meditated for an hour and then everyone Bathed in the hot springs. After another hour, We changed clothes and We ate Fruit salad for dinner (Michelle-nee made the tree produce anytime we want and Mom made the fruit salad.). And then another hour came and we went to our rooms. Stop it with these hours. Then I just remembered. Tommorow was our last day here. I think Mom, Lucy and Michelle-nee Thought that too because of their faces. Mom said" Yukino, Juvia and Wendy. We are Leaving tommorow but we will visit. Okay?" They said "Okay." and we all drifted to sleep.

Awww man, oh well. Training here we come.

Layla's POV

I woke up to see the beautiful sun shining upon us. I went out of my hammock and made rabbit apples. Then, I went outside seeing someone fainted outside. What a nice day! It's another goddess! The seventh one in fact.

Her hair was as beautiful as the ocean. Like Wendy and Juvia. She was wearing a tattered white dress and she was barefooted.

oh my!

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

Ooooh! so who is the seventh goddess? I need suggestions for Juvia, Yukino and the Paper Goddess's Exceeds ok? I will try to update whenever i Can. Oh, if you guys want, You can guess who the last Goddess is. I will say who guessed it correct at the next chapter. If 2 people got the same answer, i will put the name of the person who typed it first.

For now bye guys!

~~Revenge100802


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The paper goddess. PAPER?!

Sorry yuuki47 it's Levy. Sorry to .Dream123 aswell for you answered it 2nd.

xXx Tigerblade xXx said it first and thank you for the names again. It's paper Cause i dunno what element to do Levy sooo Paper :D And if it's Erza, She would be super powerful and i might even have nightmares about her. I think i would keep on putting questions on the bottom. Oh! all the goddesses know normal magic of their element. So anyways, Chapter 3!

Layla's POV

I carry the weak fragile body of the 7th Goddess outside. She's waking up. I said gently "Hi I am Layla and Did you know you were the seventh goddess?" I think I heard gasps From upstairs but Nah! they are still asleep. The blunette shook her head no and Introduced herself while standing up "I am sorry for the trouble I have caused You and My name is Levy McGarden. I am 10 years old. I think that made sense for i was trained by a paper wolf, a paper fairy and a paper dragon."

"Don't worry Levy. I think the Children are awake upstairs. Why don't you see them. okay?" wait a minute I didn't notice that exceed egg outside. Must be for Levy. "Levy Wait! Yukino and Juvia can you guys go down here?"

So the three people are down here then I asked them "What will your names be for your Exceeds?" Levy was confused at first then looked at me. I explained it to her then she answered first.

"I'm naming mine either Sesheta or Nebo because Sesheta was the patroness of writing and literature and Nebo was a Bablylonian god of wisdom who invented writing." She grinned after that. I put down her exceed egg near the others. (A/N: I can't say the goddess of the stars because that is Lucy.)

Juvia's face lit up. "Juvia thinks she'll name hers Lily or Clytie if it is a girl then, Varun for a boy. Oh and can Juvia call the others?" I nodded and she rushed upstairs.

Yukino pouted. "Hmmmm. Either Icy or Eirwen for a girl, then Himesh for a boy." The kids went downstairs and I said "Introduce yourselves ok?" Then after 10 minutes of introducing, They decided to call themselves sisters.

Levy's POV

Oh wow. Lu-chan, Ra-chan, Wendy-chan, Mi-chan, Juvia-chan and Yuki-chan are nice. Especially Mom (Layla.) . I looked at everyone twice Then stopped at Lu-chan. I squealed then said "Lu-chan do you read the Nancy Drew series?" (A/N: Can't think of other books.) She looked at me with wide eyes and said "OMG! Do You?" I nodded my head fiercely and we started squealing and chatting while ignoring the other's sweatdrop.

Rachel's POV

Oh my. Another bookworm. What do you expect? I flinched while they squealed once more.

Yukino's POV

I feel so weird looking at them while they are talking. Oh well. I head outside and got an apple from the awesome tree thet bears infinite fruit. I went back inside and saw Lucy-chan explaining stuff to Levy. Wow. Mood swings. But no-one can beat Rachel's huge and by huge I mean HUGE moodswings. I spoke "Guys. Why don't you eat breakfast first?" Everyone's stomach grumbled (Except for me ) . Then, they rushed outside and got fruits. I saw Michelle grow another awesome tree that gives anything we want this time. I guessed that because she got a soft serve cone dipped in chocolate (The vines of the tree gave it to her ).

Michelle came inside explaining about the new tree then after that, Everyone sprinted outside (Except for Michelle and I) . When everyone came outside Lucy said " You guys can train anytime. Once you call what creature you want to train with, whisper it. Then I almost forgot, We are going home in the afternoon." Once she finished. Rachel's super happy face turned into an angry face and she muttered "Stupid Dad!" and then her face lit up. "We're going to train again!" then she went angry again "Oh man! We have to leave you guys here." then she became happy "I'll persuade dad to make us come everyday! Yeah! Nice plan!"

Everyone sweatdropped. I tell you, This is only one of her small mood swings. Trust me. I went outside and said "I'm going to train ok?" then once I was in a good spot, i whispered "Snow Dragon." then she appeared in front of me. And now, Training starts! ( For me though."

Lucy's POV

We all started to train while I practiced a star magic called Star ninja. I said "Star shuriken!" then I threw stars on the tree. I smiled. "Star Katana!" then, a sword of light appeared. I slashed it on the tree and practiced my Requip skills. "Requip: Celestial Dragon's armor!"

Then, I was wearing a golden dragon scale armor and I held a sword with crystals that look like stars. I think I haven't told you yet but all the goddesses have a Requip and it's Requip: The Goddess. Anything who knows that kind of requip can wear any armor they want. There is also Requip: The god (For guys.) , Requip: The Queen, Requip: The king and Requip: The knight. (A/N : I just made up all the other requips. except for The Knight.)

I Requipped back to my clothes and told my Mom that I am going to the Hot springs and Everyone went in. I also forgot to tell you that I Gave everyone some more clothes and Rachel Made 8 drawers. We Relaxed there for an hour then It was noon. We all said Our Goodbyes and Mom, Rachel, Michelle and I hiked back home.

Rachel's POV

Once we Reached the mansion, I went to dad's Study room and persuaded him. It worked actually. Then, after a while Mom called the three of us.

Mom said "One day i will be gone so I will give you guys this Lacrima. When You guys reach 15, go to our rock house and wave your hand around the lacrima. The whole place would be in there. When that is finished, I know you guys will run away from the Mansion and find a good place. Never separate ok? I recommend you guys to join this guild called 'Fairy Tail' then look for a place nearby that is suitable for the rock house place. after you found one, wave your hands like saying hello then the place will be there. Ok? This will only break when all 7 of you put some magic on it. Now, let's go downstairs to eat some Lunch, shall we?"

Lucy hid the Lacrima Under her bed then we all ate Lunch.

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

Finished!

Question of the chapter: Who is the person in this chapter who speaks in third person?

first one to answer, I will put their name on Chapter 4.

For now, Bye Bye!

~~Revenge100802


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: EXCEEEDS!

I'm so sorry guys! I can't update from the 25th to the 28th because we have to go to a friend's house and there's no wifi there! But i'll still write but not post. But anyways, Here is the 4th chapter of the seven goddesses. Oh and there is a special encounter on this chapter.

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

Rachel's POV

Finally! After an hour of persuading, We're going on a 2 week vacation to the rock house! But we have to train everyday he said. So oh well. We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! Oh yeah! I better pack clothes! No annoying bossy dad who is so into work!

Lucy's POV

I AM SOOO EXCITED! Two week vacation! Yes! I went on one of my abilities and said "Star Body!" Then, I was whizzing through the mansion in a speed of light. Oh and you know? we mastered Unison raids. People say no one can master it. Even monks. Yet we proved them wrong. But anyways, I am packed!

Michelle's POV

I am ready! Soo Excited! Well we're going to the forest now. We hiked to our special place and saw Yukino, Levy, Juvia and Wendy are battling. Oh no not that way! Just for training reasons. But oh well! We greeted them and they stopped fighting and they waved hello to us. We all went inside our rock house and oh boy! what a mess! We put our clothes in our drawers and I saw a cute light green exceed looking at me with hopeful emerald eyes. "Are you my mommy?" she said. I nodded. I just guessed it's mine because i'm older and this one is the first exceed that hatched. "What's my name?" she said. I said "Pick, Calantha or Daisy?" "Calantha." she said. "All right. Calantha, can i call you Callie? You are now part of the family." she smiled and Green Dragon wings sprouted out of her back. Mom explained this to us as well. Just because we're Goddesses we get special exceeds. I took a lavender coloured shirt from my drawer and sown 2 dresses with my thorns. The dresses had purple flower petals on it. She smiled then I carried her.

Wendy's POV

I saw Michelle-nee walking downstairs with a cute green exceed. Kyaa! I pouted. "Lucky Michelle-nee. Your exceed hatched already. She Grinned happily and Introduced her exceed, Calantha. Sigh, I wish my exceed would hatch already. Then 6 eggs shone . We all Gave them names. Ophira is a beige cat with brown eyes, Estelle is a gold cat with shimmering gold eyes, (It's not abnormal. We're in a magic world ) Clytie is a sky blue cat with dark blue eyes. Eirwen is a snow white cat with pale light blue eyes. Sesheta is a white cat with black eyes. Last but not least, My cat, Carla, is a white cat with brown eyes.

Levy-nee and Lucy-nee gave them nicknames, Stella and Sasha. We all went outside to train. Wait a minute... I smell tears and... blood? We all looked at each other and saw a scarlet haired girl hiding in the bushes with a tattered dress and an eye patch over her one of her eyes. She looked at us with brown eyes that have no life. She stood up and introduced herself. "I am Erza Scarlet. I am 10 years old and I know Requip: The Knight." Mom went over to Erza then smiled. She said "Scarlet hair? Brown eyes? Where were you?" We all looked at her strangely. She continued "I have a sister, Ellie H. Scarlet. She ran away and I never found her again." She looked down and sighed. Erza spoke up "So Scarlet isn't a fake name? It's my real last name? Jellal knew my last name all along?" Now, we all looked at her strangely. She explained her story and we all had tears in our eyes. Mom trained Erza-nee for a bit and She got a new armor. Heaven's wheel, Armored Dragon and Armadura Fairy . Erza-nee thanked us and said she will be leaving soon. Mom said to her "Join Fairy tail and my Daughters will see you in the future." She smiled and said "I was already planning to." Lucy-nee gave her clothes and Michelle-nee gave her food. Mom gave her The same lacrima Lucy-nee explained to us. Rachel-nee made a house then Erza-nee waved her hand and all of her Stuff got there. Rachel-nee also made a car that will go straight to Fairy Tail. We all said our good byes and Erza-nee left.

Layla's POV

Dear Ellie,

Remember where I saw you last Ellie? You were in that town and you were bleeding all over. Even with my Dragon Slaying Magic, I couldn't heal you. I fulfilled my promise to you now, Ellie. She's Okay and I gave her 3 of your most strongest armor. I know that when all of them are finished with their training, I will go back to the dragons. I made them prepared and they all can defend themselves in the future. I predicted that they will run away from Jude so I gave them that Lacrima. Before they finish their training, I'm going to tell them about my condition. I am too overpowered with magic and I don't know what to do. I am going to go to the dragon realm in seven more years at July 7, x777. On that date, All the dragons will go to the Dragon Realm. Remember that I am the dragon queen and no one knows except you. I would have to rule the realm for 7 years then I will come back to earth. I will also explain that to my children. But anyways, Enough about me. How are you doing there? I miss you so much.

Love,

Layla

I signed the letter and put it inside my backpack. After a few minutes, We went to the hot springs and took a 1 hour bath. After that, steamed buns and sushi for dinner and they all fell asleep. Exhausted from their training. I went outside for a few minutes then I looked at the stars. After a couple more minutes, I walked to the house and one step near the house, the wind blew and i heard an "I miss you too Layla." I looked around and then i looked at the sky. I shed a tear and went back inside and into my hammock.

Yukino's POV

Ahh... The sun is shining. I looked at one of the 7 mini hammocks Michelle made and woke Eirwen up. Because of her shock, She requipped into the snow dragon's armor and said "Who's there? Oh it's you Yuki-chan." I smiled and Picked her up. I went outside and sat under a tree hugging Eirwen. I looked up in the sky and said "Where are you Sorano-nee?"

Eirwen looked at me as if saying tell me what happened so i told her. Sorano-nee was kidnapped by the same people who kidnapped Erza-nee. I wonder where Sorano-nee is now.

Juvia's POV

Juvia held up a doll and held it tightly. Juvia told Clytie what happened and Clytie listened carefully. Juvia also told Clytie that Juvia is looking for her prince charming. Then, Juvia went into dream land once more.

OoooooOoooooOoooooo

Edolas won's happen here and Lisanna is still at the guild. I will explain in further chapters.

Also, I will change ft's arcs just a bit so the theme about the goddesses will fit.

But for now, Bye Bye!

~~Revenge100802


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry guys i havent uploaded a looong time but there is going to be a HUUUUUUGE timeskip in here like, after 6 and 7 years. soo 2 timeskips. but i dunno who the winner is cos no-one reviewed yet.. Disclaimer: i do not own Ft..

There is no Edolas Arc, Starry heavens Arc , Macao arc and Daybreak arc. But I will say o future chapters if anymore arcs will be bye bye in this story.

Sooo anyways on with the chapter!

OoooooOoooooOooooo

6 year timeskip ( Lucy's POV ( 16 years old )

Oh My God! I cannot beleive mom is going to the realm for seven years! I know it's for peace between humans and dragons but I don't know what to do without her. Sadly, we all saw her leave. We swear to ourselves, that after 2 more years we will go to fairy tail. Wendy just needs to finish her training you know? She is just 13 you know? So like, when we reach FT we are 18, Wendy is 15 and michelle-nee is 20. But even though she's 18 right now, she is still very clumsy. And besides, who would want to live n a mansion with a devil inside if you can live on a comfortable rock house and you can eat anything. Surprisingly, I heard that dragon slayers have motion sickness we don't cos we're goddesses Duh!

But, we ran away from the mansion and we have the rock house in the lacrima thing and currently, we're looking for a place. Wendy, surprisingly, Is inside the lacrima cos shes training and stuff. So we are now heading to Hargeon. We sprinted off and I put the lacrima in my bag. First, we saw this Bora guy and defeated him, then a pink haired guy asked us to join Fairy tail. We decided that, even that Wendy is still training, All of us goddesses will join fairy tail and live nearby. We then rode on a train and it raced to magnolia.

Rachel's POV

Kyaaa! I can't wait to see Erza! She's so Beautiful... Wait wait wait. I do not like Erza ok? Only as a sister. Besides, I'm itching to beat that Jellal guy up. But Erza said we shouldn't cause he used to be nice. Oh well. OMG! are they giving out food?! I'm getting some! I stood up from my seat and got some food.

Levy's POV

I soooo Love this book that Lu-chan wrote! And I gave her a book I wrote. Kya! What's gonna happen to Belle, Lu-chan? Kya! Who's gonna save her from the woods? Jack or Mark?! I sighed as I finish the chapter. It had a cliffhanger! A CLIFFHANGER! Can you believe it? Oh well, She's going to write the next chapter sooner or later. But A CLIFFHANGER! Seriously?

Wendy's POV

*pants* "This secret Sky wolf slayer technique is hard cloud!" The wolf smirked and said "Go on. Keep on going." I glared at him and practiced. Stupid wolf.

Yukino's POV

I have a feeling Juvia is thinking about 'Her and her prince charming' because of her aura and she keeps on squealing! For Mavis's sake Shut Up! but I wouldn't say that to her. We are all like sisters.

Mavis's POV

Gomenesai ( I'm Sorry (A/N: I think.) ) ! Gomen! Gomen!

Lucy's POV

I saw it. We're here in Magnolia now! I shook Michelle awake and I informed Wendy. I got Wendy out by snapping both of my thumbs 5 times. So I told Everyone We're Her and They all go around squealing. I sweatdrop as I ate some light. We all have nicknames now :

Lucy of the stars and heavens, Rachel of The Earth and Rocks, Levy of the Scripts and Writing, Wendy of the Skies and winds, Yukino of the Snow and ice, Juvia of the Oceans and Waters and last but not least, Michelle of the trees and Nature. But for short, They call us our elements but they call me 'stars.' Eh Who cares. We hopped of the train and raced to Fairy Tail. Our exceeds were flying above us and they were fighting about who gets the Ft mark first. So yeaah, They ended saying that they will do it at the same time.

We knocked at the doors and our eyes widened at this super rowdy guild. I opened the doors and this Silver-haired person came up to me. "Hi I'm Lisanna! Do you guys need help or something?" "Sure. Can you please lead us to the Master's Room?" She smiled and led us the way. I almost forgot to tell you. We all have 10 limiters. Wendy has 8. But, the more we train, the more we buy. And we train frequently. So we got to the master's room and the Master said "Ah. Newcomers. Thanks lisanna." and Lisanna left. We introduced ourselves and told him our magic. His eyes widened and he bowed down. we said don't do that and tell your 'brats' to don't as well. so We got our guildmarks on our right hand. Mine was pink, Juvia Dark Blue, Yukino white, Wendy sky Blue, Rachel brown, Michelle green and Levy-chan Orange.

Our exceeds got it in their backs. Carla sky blue, Stella pink, Sesheta orange, Ophira dark brown, Clytie dark blue, Eirwen light blue and Calantha Dark green. ( A/N: I changed carla's.)

Wendy and Cat, Carla, Wendy went back inside the lacrima leaving the Matser Confused. we explained it to him and he bawled and cried at the whole story. But after that Drama, We introduced ourselves to the guild and we now know them.

Natsu, the pink haired guy earlier said "YO! so you guys joined ! Wanna make a team?"

"Sorry, we have our own team" I replied.

Then, On cue, master said "Ohohoho! We have a new team! They are called the Seven Goddesses! Go on the stage!" We went to the stage and told them our magic. They looked Shocked.

Suddenly, an immense power came. I saw a person saying "Erza's here!" They all froze and we squealed. Then, We hid behind the counter.

"Natsu! Gray!-" We cut her off saying "Boo!" She got shocked and lokoked behind her slowly. She said "Now who dares- OMG! LUCY! LEVY! WENDY! (she came back when we told her about Erza.)JUVIA!MICHELLE-NEE! YUKINO AND RACHEL! YOU'RE HERE!" We all had a group hug. We talked and explained to the guild. Now, We, the Seven Goddesses are going with Erza. Wendy went back to her lacrima and Our Exceeds (they introduced theirselves aswell.) Flew us with dragon wings and their dresses turned into a small shirt and shorts, Natsu with happy and Erza with the Dragon scale armor. We started to leave Gray behind until he went up in an ice path. Disappearing as Gray goes further. But Anyhow, We got therre in a few minutes and met Kage. He was holding a wierd flute and Levy-chan stole it. We dodged his attacks and Levy explained this to us. We hid it in Happy's Backpack. We went to Oshibana station and Eliminated the Guild. We left Erigor for Wendy and He was defeated in a mere minute.

We tried Going to Clover town to tell the masters but Happy's Backpack glowed and we all got down. Happy threw the flute to the ground and the flute changed. Little did we know that the masters were watching. We, Goddesses said "We'll handle this." The exceeds held hands in a circle and the 7 of us held hands we said "Unison Raid: 7 Goddess Strike!" and the Exceeds said "Unison raid: Elemental dragon's Wing attack." in two hits, the monster was destroyed. I think I didn't tell you but we trained our exceeds in our element. So their magic had some slaying in them. How can I forget Important stuff! Butafter we turned around their jaws dropped and Erza grinned "Remarkable! I've been training as well." We grinned and, yet again, Wendy went back to the lacrima. I did a move that made the destroyed parts glow and it got fixed. We all told the others that were looking for a place to live and thus, we left.

Our exceeds flew us near fairy tail and we carried them in our arms. The lacrima in Stella's backpack. We found a clearing near fairy tail and it was a space with a rock wall we waved at the lacrima and our rock house was out. Wendy was still training but she noticed us. The water fall was in the rock wall and the Lacrima was safe inside My drawer. After eating dinner, we all fell asleep in our own hammocks. Estelle said" Good night Lucy, Good night Everyone." We also said ur goodnights and lied down. Before sleeping, I got Stella in my Arms then hugged her. After that, I put her back. My friends did the same. Then finally, We all Drifted of to sleep.

OoooooOoooooOooooo

Done! sorry for the mitakes I have. And the question of the chapter is:

What is Levy's nickname for Sesheta?

Please try to answer the questions and please tell me who you want with Yukino, Michelle and Rachel.

For now, Bye Bye!

~~Revenge100802


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Here is the 6th chapter of the 7 goddesses. I also made some polls for pairings. Answer Please! Can anyone not steal this story? Thanks!

The person who won the question in Chapter 5 is... issydragonheart!

Cute name you gave to Sesheta! I'm making Levy use it.

But Anyways, Chapter 6 !

OoooooOoooooOooooo

Mirajane's POV

Psh.. 7 know it all brats coming up! Stupid 'Goddesses'. I bet I can even beat them. They renamed their team into 'Team Goddess'. Tch. Like I care. Oi It's Freed! Stupid Green haired guy makes me feel all fluttery! He's coming here now. My face is so hot!

Levy's POV

"Sesh-chan! What are you doing?" "Nothing Levy-chan!" I raised an eyebrow. She giggled and I said "I'm going to the guild! Bye guys!" "No! Wait!" I looked at them and Rachel said "can you like, Go somewhere else Cos the guilds busy." She stopped and squealed "And It's because it's you-" They clamped Rachel's mouth shut.

"Hey maybe you can write that book." said Lu-chan

"Oh right." I rushed upstairs and started writing.

Yukino's POV

I hit Rachel on the head. "You almost spoiled it" I whispered. "Erza can you please pass the flour?" "Oh sure!" We started making choco orange cake because It's Levy's favorite. I know we have that tree but we're making it so it's from the Heart. We're making it three-layered. Now, I'm making the icing. There's an Orange flavored one and a chocolate Flavored one. Erza, just came here and I think Levy didn't notice her. Now Erza here, has taken 39 strawberry cakes from the tree and is now taking her 40th. I sighed. Cake addict! Michelle made (not planted) some edible orange flowers for decoration. The exceeds now led Levy outside becuse she has finished writing her book.

Sesheta said "Please train me Levy-chan." and I saw the exceeds battling 1 on 1. So levy started sasha's Training.

The cake was now finished and Wendy was fanning it with her decorated it, Put 'Happy birthday Levy!' then, We put it on the lacrima so Levy can't smell it. Then, Wendy started her training. But before that, We high fived each other and the exceeds smiled. They now learned how to transform into a wolf. Amazing. We all started to teach our exceeds more magic.

After a few minutes, it was ten am. Juvia did a fake cough meaning 'It's 10! Get your gifts. I already got mine!' It was all going to plan. Seems like Levy forgot it was her Birthday.

Lisanna's POV

"Mira-nee! help me over here!" She whizzed past me and Put orange streamers on the roof. then she got the balloons in my hand and put them in places. "Thank you." I said and she replied "Welcome." and smiled. You know, even though she Doesn't seem like it, She cares for everyone. Erza came to the guild meaning 'The cake is finished.' then we put our gifts on a table.

Mira-nee then said "Oi Redface! I challenge you!" flicking her ponytail and turned into her normal satan soul. Erza said "Challenge accepted! But, outside!" Then ,she turned to her Heaven's wheel and whizzed outside. Then, they started their daily routine. Name-calling and fighting. Kinana cleaned the stuff in the bar and sat down. Everyone kept quiet because they know the new team is coming.

We went into places and hid to surprise Levy.

Michelle's POV

We put an orange blindfold on Levy then led her to the guild. Calantha and the others played games quietly. Wendy started floating on the cloud and signalled us that she'll be going to the guild. We nodded with the exception of Levy who Does not know what is going on. We all smirked knowing the plan is amazing.

Laxus's POV

Blue haired brat here. They are almost here. I turned my headsets louder and waited for the new members. Someone kicked the door open and it was Natsu. Lisanna explained it then they hid. Brat hid aswell.

Juvia's POV

We pushed the door gently and it made no sound. Juvia put her hand up and made a countdown of 10. We all led Levy to the middle in 3 seconds, The cake was out in two seconds then we hid and we telepathically said "Take the blindfold off." Then we all yelled "Surprise! Happy 17th birthday Levy!" Then She said "Thank you everyone!" she blew the candles out and we all smiled. We had a huge party and we all went back home.

Rachel's POV

When we woke up, Levy put her presents in her new never ending orange purse. We all bought ourselves one. Then, When we walked to the guild, We saw the Strauss's and Master Makarov staring at the guild. A second later, We were staring as well. We were Furious and shocked.

The guild was wrecked with Iron all over the place. We saw everyone behind us and they all said "phantom!" while clenching their fists. They told us how Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail were rivals. We were literally furious. I think you didn't know but each goddess have 2 arm bands. We all have 2 legendary spells each. We hide them behind the armbands and no-oe knew except Master.

Lucy's POV

I looked at Master telling him I was going to use one of my spells. It's called Fairy Glitter. I think everyone knows it for it is one of the 3 great fairy magics. We all waited for the time to strike phantom. I used the spell that I used at lullaby. I chanted "Heavenly Restore!" The guild was fixed in no time. Then, We all headed to Phantom Lord. I remebered a part in Juvia's story.

_"A guild named Phantom Lord kidnapped me and my friend, Gajeel. I told him We should escape but he was blinded by Jose Porla. So I escaped on my own."_

Juvia was outraged. The only people who know Juvia's story was Master And all of us Goddesses. But now, while heading there, Juvia told Everyone her story.

Now, We are In front of phantom. A long, raven haired man was looking after Phantom.

"Gajeel." juvia muttered

"gihi"

OoooooOoooooOooooo

Tada!

Now chapter 7 is about Juvia and defeating Phantom.

Question of the chapter: What do you think Levy's favorite color is in this story?

Kinda obvious but Like i care. On this story, FT strikes PL.

Please answer the polls.

for now, bye bye!

~~Revenge100802


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hiya! Juvia's story goes in italic. But noone reviewed so i dunno the winner. But please vote on my polls. Juvia's POV is italic. no Galuna Island. no loke : I do not own Fairy tail!

But anyways,

Chapter 7!

OoooooOoooooOooooo

_drip drop drip. Juvia Doesn't like the rain. It makes her sad because everyone thinks juvia is the cause. But it rains everytime Juvia is moody or gloomy. That's why Juvia doesn't really like the rain._

_Sometimes, Juvia is happy for the rain because it makes the plants and trees grow. So sometimes, I love the rain._

_One day, In the rain, Juvia saw a guy with long, spiky, raven hair. We became friends immediately. His name was gajeel. He led me to his father, who was a was the same age as Juvia. Then, Juvia then almost drowned in a lake. A mermaid saved me and trained me till Juvia was 7. I still kept playing with gajeel but He became a bit scary because his father left._

_A man kidnapped Gajeel and Juvia then Juvia got trapped in this room. Since then, It started raining. _

_The man who kidnapped us was named Jose Porla. He fed us and pretended to be nice. Then, he taught us some evil stuff. Juvia told Gajeel we should escape but he declined immediately. _

_He was blinded by Jose._

Lucy's POV

"Juvia! watch out!" Seems Juvia was shocked that gajeel did become evil. Gajeel did an Iron roar at her Then Everyone attacked Gajeel and the members.

Master and I reached Jose's room. A guy named Aria ambushed Master and I put a healing barrier on him. I faced Aria but there were 4 people.

Aria, Sol, Totomaru and a person named Genevieve who looked a little bit like Juvia.

They threw attacks at me but they got defeated one by one.

_Juvia became tired from running away but Juvia was captured once more. Juvia got Furious and Juvia let out a huge roar. The kidnappers ran away from me and Juvia kept on running with broken shoes. It stopped raining for a while and Juvia turned around. Juvia saw Phantom as a small house. Juvia let out an outraged scream then The guild got wrecked and wet. The people survived but the house didn't._

_Juvia kept running until Juvia bumped into a sky blue haired girl named Yukino. We also became friends and we found our way to a forest._

_We hid in a bush when we saw people and a rock house. _

_That's how we met Lucy-san and the others. _

Lucy's POV

After defeating the element 4, A thing called Jupiter fired at me. I requipped into my adamantine armor but it got wrecked. I fixed it immediately and I told Jose Porla "You've made me Furious. Now, I'm going to wipe you out."

"I'd like to see you try!"

I took off an armband and started chanting.

"Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!

Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!

Fairy Glitter!"

My eyes started glowing and I looked only to see an almost dead Jose and all the members wiped out. I took the fully healed master and did the fairy tail hand sign. They all cheered and we all went back to our guild.

Yukino's POV

"Erza, you know Jellal right?" She looked at me with wide eyes and said "Yes. I used to see you all the time when we were 4."

"Yeah. Then I got to escape at 5. But you didn't I know it was because of Jellal."

"You are right."

we talked about what happened in the tower of heaven. Also known as the R-system.

Stupid Jellal.

Oh right! Loke gave us 10 tickets to a fancy hotel. We can bring pets for free! Ha ha Eirwen!My pet! No! She's a friend. A sister. We went to the casino. All of us. But We didn't know what waited there for Erza and I.

Sho, Wally, Millianna and Simon.

All on a surprise attack. Erza and I got Kidnapped then we were knocked out unconcious.

When we woke up, We were beside each other. We talked that we didn't want to see 'J' anymore. But that wasn't true.

We were back in the tower. Chained in magic-proof chains.

We saw Sho talking to us.

OoooooOoooooOooooo

Next Chapter is about Yukino, Erza, the tower of heaven and what really happened at the fancy place they went to. Oh and this girl. My OC.

Question of the chapter : What spell did Lucy use on Jose?

Thanks for reading guys. Please answer the polls. Sorry if rushed.

But for now, Bye bye!

~~Revenge100802


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The tower of heaven... the R-system...

Winner! xXx Tigerblade xXx

Thank you for the people who answered my poll.

Poll votes are:

OC- 3 votes

Rogue- 2 votes

Sting- 0 votes

Laxus- 0 votes.

Sooo... I will think of names for my OC ( If you want, HELP! If you want aswell tell me what he looks like.) . Thank you guys! I love you! I am changing the story quite a lot. Sorry!

But Anyways, On with the story!

OoooooOoooooOooooo

Lucy's POV

KYAAAAA! We are currently on the BEACH in Akane resort! THANK YOU LOKE!

"RedOne

Let's go to the beach, each

Let's go get a wave

They say, what they gonna say?

Have a drink, clink, found-"

I got cut off by Natsu saying " Woah Luce! You are a good singer!" (A/N: none of them swears.) I blushed and said "Um.. Thank you." "Welcome!" and he smiled a toothy grin.

"Juvia is enjoying the water..." "I love the water too Juvia-chan!" said Clytie.

"Sooo Fun! But yet... A bit hot." said Yukino. "Agreed." said Eirwen

"Awesome! bet I can beat you flamebrain!" Gray said "Bring it on popsicle!" Natsu said. "3! 2! 1! JUMP!" They said in unison. Juvia, who was still in the water, was now under um.. Her new prince Gray-sama? and They gasped for air. Gray said "Sorry Juvia!" "Kyaa! Juvia's new prince! Gray-sama!" Then, she tackled Gray. after that, They 'played' at the beach. (Juvia is chasing Gray.)

I looked over at the others. Volleyball Eh? " Can I play?" "Sure!" said Natsu. "You team with Erza since Michelle, Rachel, Levy, Wendy and I are versing her." Said Natsu. They all jawdropped except for Natsu and Erza. "Why? She might not be excellent but Erza is." Said Natsu again. I smirked "Oh you'll see." I whispered this to Erza "I am quite good at volleyball."

"Can I serve?" I said. Than, I served the ball. Noone got it because of it's tremendous speed. Now, They all jaw dropped (Except Gray, Juvia, Eirwen and Yukino.) the exceeds did aswell. We continued on until we just went back to our rooms all the girls with me, Boys with Natsu. "Oh let's go to the casino!" said Levy-chan "Okay!" Then, we all headed to the casino except for Yukino and Erza. When we were doing stuff, I asked Levy-chan " Do you think they are thinking about _that_?" "Probably. We know both of their stories so... Team Goddess! to Yukino and Erza!" Then we all giggled and left the boys so we can get Erza and Yukino.

By the time we reached the room, They were crying. "We will take care of you guys! If they get you, We will get you guys back!" We said. Only the Master and we know their secrets. We comforted them and they requpped into a dress. We all played a card game with the exceeds (Juvia was talking to gray.) . We all complain and compliment about Erza, being amazing at this. Then, Erza got her cards, She showed it to us D-E-A-T-H. That's what it said. A blonde guy said "Erza-nee-chan, Yukino. Hi!" "S-S-Sho!" they stuttered. Everyone around us got stuck in a card and they took Erza and Yukino.

We all gasped as a cat girl tied ropes on us quickly . It was magic proof. I saw Natsu being shot in the tongue? He fainted. I gasped. Where are our exceeds? CAT GIRL! I saw Rachel breaking her rope with a knife. Right! She always has a knife with her! When she finished, She untied us and I healed Natsu without going to him. Then, We saw a bulk guy push Juvia away. He was going to attack them but juvia countered. He flew away and Sho teleported The bulk guy to them. The blockhead guy who shot Natsu was nowhere to be found aswell. We caled the police and said sorry to the people in the cards.

All of us started looking for Erza while we told them the story. They clenched their fists and said in unison, "I AM KILLING THIS JELLAL GUY!" then "STOP COPYING ME STRIPPER/FLAMEBRAIN!" then "WHY YOU!" and so, they fought. Juvia made a huge water bubble as we floated through the ocean. I told master telepathically ( Yes we learned that aswell.) Then he agreed. Rachel said she was hungry and Michelle said "Can you put some soil in here?" Rachel understood and she planted a bonsai that gives any kind of food we want. Juvia and Rachel made a pot for it so we put it there. We ate food and The boys greedily took stuff that they want. We sighed.

After a few minutes, We saw a strange building and we made a plan.

Yukino's POV

Huh? Where am I? Magic Proof chains?! OMG! ERZA-NEE! I looked at her and she just woke up. Sho said "Ah Yukino, Erza! I never wanted to do this." he said in a sad tone then he continued with a sinister voice "You betrayed us!" WE SWEAR WE DID NOT! But we kept quiet. "See! I was Right!" said Sho. He dragged us with him while we are still in chains. He made us free for now but we had no magic left so we roamed around. We saw Simon and he said "I know you guys didn't leave us here on purpose. Please tell me your side of the story."

We told him our story (A/N: Sorry! Lazy!) And I said "Jellal was controlled! He teleported us away and he said 'Don't come back.' So Erza and I escaped in opposite directions and we didn't get to save you guys. Sumimasen." Then we both bowed. "Nah, It's okay. Friends?" We smiled and shook his hand. Sho appears crying he said "Jellal betrayed us all this time?" then he continued sobbing. We comforted him and We were friends aswell. Wally and Millianna appeared too. They were sad and We told them to escape.

By that time, The alarms were rung and The tower was attacked by obviously, Our teams. after a couple of seconds they were here. They told us the boys know the story. "Why are you with them again?" said lucy. We told them that we were friends but where was our other friends midnight and the others? Oh well. We told Juvia to make the four escape and Wally gave back our exceeds. Juvia now went away with Clytie and our new friends.

Rachel's POV

"C'mon guys. Let's Beat Jellal!" i said "YEAH!" they replied and we started our search. We have beaten a girl named Ikaruga, and guys named Fukuro and Vidaldus. And now, We are beating up Jellal but a thing fire in our direction. "I think that is Etherion." said Levy. Then we were covered in a sky blue place. Wendy ate the Etherion but she was overwhelmed with power and she did her dragon force. We all did our dragon force aswell by activating it. Natsu ate the etherion but he choked and turned into his dragon force. Jellal pushed Erza in the sacrificing thing and We got her back. We defeated Jellal but the tower was crumbling.

We got teleported outside by Lucy. Lucy held Estelle and she said "Nice adventure right Stella?" Estelle nodded cheerfully then, Wendy sarcastically said "OOOHH! FIREWORKS!" when the tower exploded.

We all laughed and Lucy and Wendy healed us then we all took a train to Magnolia then, We went to fairy tail even though it was now 11pm.

We saw Juvia and she said they were travelling all around the world. Then, we saw a New girl "Hi my name is Genevieve Lockser. I am 15 years old. Sorry for the trouble Gajeel and I caused." Wait. Lockser. Juvia? "Lockser? Little sis?" Juvia said "Onee-chan?" said Genevieve now called Jenny. Well they both have blue hair and they look alike sooo that makes sense.

Michelle's POV

I held Calantha in my arms "Callie I think she was the person juvia was talking about. But she didn't tell the guild. Only master knows right?" she nodded.

OoooooOoooooOooooo

Sorry if rushed. But Oooh! Juvia has a sister. she is a girl OC of mine.

Wendy is 13 right now, Michelle 18, Levy 17 and the others 16.

Question: Who is Stella?

I think I have to end this chapter now so..

Fow now, Bye bye!

~~Revenge100802


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 He is my boyfriend! Don't touch him!

I think I did not tell you but I am on school holiday til 28th of january so... YES! Sorry if characters are OOC

But sadly, I DO NOT OWN FT!

Poll votes for Rachel:

Rogue: 3

OC: 3

Sting: 0

Laxus: 0

Thank you again for the people who voted.

I am still thinking of OC's

While doing that, I think I am putting a bit of Nalu in here ne? Oh and romeo is 13.

Anyways, On with the story!

OoooooOoooooOooooo

Juvia's POV

How come Juvia Did not KNOW ABOUT THIS! SHE IS JUVIA'S SISTER! STUPID JOSE! Well at least Lucy killed him. "Where were you?"Juvia asked "Well, Remember the time when you were pllaying with your dolls? You were Happy but it rained? Well They thought the cause was you so.. They let me stay in and they locked me! Can you believe it? And I was locked inside and they give me food. Then, a man with a creepy smile named Jose kidnapped me. He said you died so I sobbed there. He tried to make me join phantom so I did. Sorry nee-san!"

"It's okay." Juvia smiled warmly.

"Soooo you're saying you guys are family?" said Natsu

"Isn't that obvious? Flame brain? OH RIGHT! It's not because you are soooo DUMB!"

"What was that Ice Prick?" "Are you challenging Me? Pinky?" "I am not a pinky! IT IS SALMON!" "Roar of the-" "Ice make-" Then, dark Lucy and Demonic Erza appeared. "Can't you see that I want to eat my cake in PEACE?!" "Be quiet! I AM NOT IN A GOOD MOOD!" Then, The boys shriveled up in fear. But Natsu said after that, "Oh I'm sorry Luce, You want me to take you home or Cheer you up Because I don't like seeing you sad. It makes me feel bad."

"Oooooh!" chorused the guild members with some squealing ( Mira ) "Umm. No? It's okay." She smiled and natsu said "That's good! because when you simle I feel butterflies in my-" He cut himself off and he got some red in his cheeks. Lucy blushed aswell.

"Hey Speaking of, Is Jenny living in the rock house?" Said Levy the girls agreed (Except the guild members) "Um.. Let's go home now.. please? I want to sleep." said Wendy and she rubbed her eyes in a cute way. Everyone said "Awww. okay!" except for a boy who looks up to Natsu. Instead He blushed slightly.

"Okay! Bye!" We said and we walked to the rock house with jenny-chan.

Michelle's POV

When we reached the house, Rachel made It quite bigger and Juvia told Genevieve what to do. I put the bonsai in the table and I made another hammock. "Good night!" we all said as we slept in a dreamless sleep.

We all went downstairs wearing shirts coloured of our element (With skinny jeans.) . I carried Callie who was cutely, wearing a dark green dress. Ophira wore a brown dress, Estelle wore a silver dress, Eirwen wore a silver dress as well, Clytie wore an ocean blue dress, Sesheta wore a white dress with black writing and Carla wore a sky blue dress.

We all headed to the guild and it was still as noisy as ever.

Lucy's POV

"Luce!" Said Natsu as he tackled me. "Kya!" I said Then yet again, The guild said "Ooooooooh!" And they chuckled/giggled. I blushed and he said "Sorry. Wanna go on a mission? Us 2?" I looked atmy teammates who giggled and nodded enthusiastically. Wendy went back home to train and we got a mission to wipe out a group of bandits for 500,000 jewels. We finished it in a snap and We took a walk in the park.

"Hey look at that guy! He's so cute even though he has salmon hair! Oh! There is a girl beside her. Oh well. She is sooo not pretty." And the girl walked to Natsu completely ignoring me.

"Oh hey! My name is Lulu! You are soo Cute!" Lulu said while twirling her brown hair.

Me? I felt angry someone was hitting on Natsu! Oh no no no! I am not jealous! Or am I? Do I like Natsu? I took all of my strength and said "He is my boyfriend! Don't touch him!" I swat her hand away and took Natsu with me blushing.

"Um luce did you mean it?" Said Natsu as he broke the silence. "Umm.." I looked away and blushed. Then, he looked serious. "Luce do you like anyone?" Then, I said " Yeah I think so..." I said trailing off. For once, I thought he looked sad but he became happy again either or.

"Okay!" He said "Natsu, Can I take my half of the money now? I don't feel good." I said "Sure." We split up the money and I ran to the direction of our house and I shouted " I LOVE YOU NATSU!" Then i used a spell "Star body." To speed me up. I ended back home panting and I rest on my hammock.

The next day, I was scared to go to the guild. Because of that confession. I told my friends the story and they went to the guild.

Rachel's POV

I heard Juvia singing this song:

"I threw a wish in the well

don't ask me I'll never tell.

I looked at you as it fell

and now you're in my way-"

I smiled saying "It's for your 'Gray-sama' right?" She blushed but nodded and she continued on with the chorus:

"Hey I just met you and this is crazy

but here's my number so call me maybe

It's hard to look right at you..." She continued on and on.

We reached the guild but it was there, Surprisingly Silent. We went inside the guild and saw everyone looking at Natsu who was emotionless. He just sat there. Ignoring the stares of his fellow guildmates.

I asked Levy "Do you think it is what Lucy told us?" At the name Lucy, Natsu's eyes snapped to us. "She told you?" He said in a calm voice. We nodded slowly. He sighed and said "I don't know what to do. To be honest, I am too shy to um.. Confess." Everyone who heard Natsu laughed including the new members. Levy asked "Do you even like her?"

"Of course! I don't mean nakama love though."

Lucy came to the guild and she said "Natsu, you don't have to accept. It's okay. Besides, It is so weird seeing the guild quiet." She whispered into Natsu's ears quietly.

Natsu stood up and went outside.

Normal POV

Lucy followed Natsu to a bridge."I love you too." It was merely a whisper but Lucy said " I heard that." And she smiled. The salmon haired guy pretended to be dense but in the end, He gave up. He sighed "Will you be my girlfriend?" he said the words slowly and Lucy said "Yeah! Duh!" And they walked back to the guild with the sun going down. They linked their hands and they entered the guild. Everyone froze and said "Whoooooo! Newest couple!" And but of course, that started a HUGE party.

OoooooOoooooOooooo

Sorry if Natsu is too OOC cos I think that. That battle of FT arc is not in this story. sorry again!

Question: what song was Juvia singing?

Hehehe! Next Chapter: The Oracion Seis

I am going to end this one now. Sumimasen!

~~Revenge100802


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

LilTimy won! I think I changed the question but Oh well. Sry xXx Tigerblade xXx. Sumimasen cutebunny101, You were second and OceanSorrowSong was 3rd and the guest named 'big fan' is 4th. I USED LAXUS ALREADY?! DARN IT! Oh well. I'm sorry but no Battle of FT. Laxus is the same age as Mira and Erza. Sorry.

Sorry again for not updating in sooo long! The second poll for yukino has been released. First poll has closed. Poll votes for first poll are:

OC: 7 votes

Rogue: 4 votes

Sting: none

Laxus: none

Sooo, I've decided on an OC. This chapter will be OCxOC with some other couple moments. This is Oracion seis part 1. Soo, here is Chapter 10!

OoooooOoooooOooooo

Lucy's POV

I linked my hands with Natsu and I kissed him. Lisanna smiled at us yet, she pouted after. She pulled Bickslow away and I nudge Natsu and pointed at Lisanna sneakily. We giggled/chuckled for a while. Then, the party has come to an end. Natsu and I went separate ways and went home. Not without saying goodbye though. I have a good yet a little bit bad feeling about tommorow.

Rachel's POV

Kya! NaLu is sooo CUTE! All of the girls in the guild made names for 'future fairy tail couples'. Levy's was GaLe since she likes newcomer Gajeel but does not show it. She told this to us. DUH! Juvia's was Gruvia. Obviously it was her 'Gray-sama'. Oh well. Juvia is Juvia. Erza's one was Jerza. We all know what Jellal has done to her but even though it was a 'small' crush, we still made a name. Erza looked like her hair that night! Honestly! Good thing I don't like anyone. Yet. I think. OH RIGHT! We made a name for Wendy too. KYAAAA! ROWEN! Cute! Definitely cute!

I noticed that my team went home already. Oh well. I said good bye to everyone. On the way home, I bumped into a person. I got quite angry but I controlled myself. "Ah. Sorry, I wasn't looking. Say, do you know wherre the guild named Fairy Tail is? My sister and I want to join. I am a Lightning Fairy slayer, My sister a Fire fary slayer and our exceeds know aera and Faire." The guy said and I said "Oh! Okay! I can lead you there. My name is Rachel Heartfilia! Earth Goddess. I joined Fairy tail not long ago. It's a fun guild." "My name is Rai Lee. My sister is Hikari Lee." "We shook hands and I told them "I'll lead the way. Follow me. For Proof, here is my insignia. I showed my right hand and they nodded. On the way there, I said "Rai, Can I call you Rylie? Or if you don't like, I can change it. Hikari, can I call you Ri-chan?" They both approved. I giggled then we dashed to the guild.

We entered Fairy Tail and We got their Insignias. Ri-chan red on her right hand and Rylie yellow on his Right shoulder. I asked them If they had a house. They shook their head no. I told them, "You guys want to live near us?" "Anywhere would be fine right Hikari?" "Yup!"

while heading to our clearing, I knew more about them. Rylie is sixteen turning 17 this year, like me. Ri-chan is 13 just like Wendy. They saw our rock house and looked at it with awe. I said "We made it. Everything is free."

I asked The others who were eating dinner if we can make another house. They said sure and Why. I led them outside and They saw Rylie and Ri-chan. They all made introductions and we made the house in mere minutes. They can use the hot spring, Michelle-nee planted another tree and We made furniture inside. We explained how to use the stuff and they thanked us.

Rylie was a cute- WAIT! CUTE? Oh well. Guy. He had Black hair and brown eyes. Ri-chan had dark brown hair (That you need light to make sure it is brown.) and brown eyes. Ri-chan was still growing and Rylie ad toned abs... STOP SPACING OUT! They both had tone. They also told us that they lived alone for a while. Their parents died in an accident and the fairies found them and trained them. The others made their nicknames same as mine except Wendy says Rylie-san. We all said good nights and we went to our respective hammocks.

The next day, We went to the guild together and Rylie and Ri-chan were introduced to the guild. A Party broke out yet again. Lucy kissed Natsu on the cheek and Master Makarov called out from his office. "Team Natsu! Team Goddess Rai and Hikari. Come to my office please."

We had a meeting and we were going to defeat a team named oracion seis. We were working with Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth.

When we went to the meeting place, We introduced each other and Gray and Lyon fought like 'old times' while Sherry blabbered about her beauty. We all noticed that Sabertooth Was not here. 4 children arrived. They introduced theirselves.

Sting Eucliffe. Light Dragon slayer. 9 years old.

Rogue Cheney. Shadow dragon slayer. 9 years old.

Minerva Orlando (A/N: The wiki says that is her last name.) Territorial Magic. 10 years old.

Orga Nanagear. Lightning god slayer. 10 years old.

We sensed their magic and they were quite strong for kids. We made a plan on attack and Hibiki showed them to us.

I sensed two of ichiya's Magic now. I punch Ichiya. My team looking at me quite proudly and the others gasping. Ophira got the real Ichiya who was bound with ropes. Fake Ichiya was reveled to be an enemy angel and I let out a God slayer roar. It was wiped out and a girl with silver keys approached us. "Oh? So you noticed. Quite amazing actually."

Oh.. She was Angel. A woman who possesed some Celestial Magic. She knows Angel mgaic too.

Lucy said "Oh yeah? Celestial Fairy's Screech!" And so, She was wiped out.

We headed outside only to be greeted by more Oracion Seis people.

"Oh yeah? You guys are not going anywhere." Said 2 people

OoooooOoooooOooooo

Thank you for the support minna! I am sorry but we are going to that place without wifi on around a week.

Sumimimasen!

Question: What kind of slaying magic did Lucy use?

Bye bye For now!

~~Revenge100802


End file.
